Una agradable visita
by sonrais777
Summary: Gabriel Agreste odia estar enfermo pero quizás la visita de una personita haga más ameno su tiempo enfermo.


**Hola a todos! He aquí un pequeño y tierno one-shot. Espero que les guste. En serio me ha gustado mucho escribirlo X3 Gracias a todos por su gran apoyo y por pasarse a leer a esta escritora amateur. Y bien, ya sin más qué decir aparte de que gracias a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Una agradable visita.

Capítulo único.

-¡Achoo!

Natalie observó a su jefe fijamente mientras este seguía trabajando como si nada. Pero tantos años de ser su mano derecha la había hecho poseedora de un sexto sentido más allá de lo inimaginable, así que cuando apenas vio un imperceptible movimiento de las fosas nasales lo supo de inmediato.

Gabriel se sobresaltó ante la mano que apagó su computadora.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Está enfermo señor. Debe descansar.

-Tonterías, me encuentro perfectamente.

-Eso mismo dijo el año pasado y toda su familia casi se lleva un susto de muerte cuando encontraron inconsciente en las escaleras.

-No tengo nada Natalie, estoy perfectamente y no tengo tiempo para esto.- intentó encender la computadora pero Natalie se interpuso haciéndolo retroceder con su mano en el brazo.

-Le aconsejo que se acueste.

-Natalie, te recuerdo que soy tu jefe.

-Y le recuerdo que tengo órdenes de su esposa de cuidar de usted mientras ella no está. Y tengo permiso de llamarla para que regrese ante cualquier problema.

-¡No tengo ningún problema!

-Disculpe, especificando. Si USTED se vuelve un problema.- Gabriel tragó duro y Natalie sacó su teléfono.- Avisare a su nuera que revise esto en su lugar. Y le aviso que también la señora Emilie nos dio permiso de usar la fuerza de ser necesario.- y al terminar de decir eso, la puerta se abrió y el chofer miraba a su patrón con esa expresión de gorila amenazante que siempre tenía.

Mientras tanto en la otra residencia Agreste.

Emma Agreste de tres años jugaba con su nuevo hermanito enseñándole su torre de cubos hasta que escuchó el teléfono de la sala. La voz de su mamá era inconfundible.

-Oh, hola Natalie... ¿en serio?... No hay problema, me ocuparé de eso ahora mismo. Podemos ir a verle esta noche. Sí... claro. Nos vemos.- Emma pegó su oreja a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Adrien.

-Natalie, al parecer tu padre está enfermo y quiere que me ocupe de revisar algunas cosas.

-Ah, ya veo.

-Le dije que podíamos ir a verle esta noche.

-Me parece bien. Pobre de papá. Con lo que odia estar enfermo.

Emma al escuchar eso se giró a ver a su hermano que estaba babeando uno de sus cubos.

-¿Escuchaste Hugo? Abu está enfermo. Debo ayudarle. Abu ooooodia estar enfermo, lo dijo papá.- Hugo observó cómo su hermana iba al armario y tomaba una de sus cálidas mantas color rosa con gatitos. Con una enorme sonrisa fue a la puerta pero antes miró a su hermano.

-Si preguntan les dejo una nota en el refri. En un rato vuelvo Hugo.- y con una determinación feroz fue a por su triciclo.

Gabriel Agreste odiaba estar enfermo, ahora podía sentir su nariz un poco obstruida y un leve dolor de garganta. Pero que lo enviaran a la cama como si fuese un crio era demasiado humillante. Frustrado esperaría a que le trajesen la dichosa medicina para poder "descansar". Por lo que al escuchar que tocaban la puerta gruñó molesto.

-Adelante.- la puerta se abrió y toda su ira se disipó al ver a su adorable nieta entrar.- ¿Emma?

-¡Abu!- la pequeña corrió a la cama de su abuelo y se subió a esta con cierta dificultad.

-¿Qué haces aquí Emma? ¿Están tus padres aquí?

-Abuelito, me entere que estabas enfermo así que vine con mi mantita favorita para que te cures rápido.- extendió la manta sobre el pecho de su abuelo.- Yo te cuidaré hasta que te cures abu.- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Gabriel Agreste sintió algo cálido, pero no por la pequeña frazada. Sino por esa niña de cabello oscuro y grandes ojos verdes que vino por él. Unos minutos después Natalie ingresó al cuarto quedándose en su sitio al ver a su jefe dormido y abrazando a su nieta que estaba tan dormida como su abuelo y con el pulgar en la boca. Al parecer había recibido una muy agradable visita…

…..

Natalie estaba tomando la decimoquinta foto de su jefe y nieta mientras tenia por comunicador a la señora Agreste.

-Esto... señora Agreste. ¿No cree que deberíamos avisar a su hijo y nuera del paradero de su hija?

-¡Claro! Después de unas cuantas fotos. Este momento tiene que ser conservado para la historia.- Natalie suspiró y tomó otra foto.

En la casa de Adrien y Marinette Agreste...

-¡Policía! ¡Mi bebita ha desaparecidooooo! ¡Alya! ¡Que salga en todas las noticias por favor!- lloraba Marinette con el teléfono de casa y su celular, mientras Adrien había pedido al maestro el anillo para esa situación de emergencia.

-¡Emma! ¡Gatita! ¡Aquí esta papá! ¡Maúlla para que papá te encuentre!- exclamaba Chat Noir desde todo Paris a su pequeña hija.

Ya después se sentirían aliviados, enternecidos y molestos, pero por ahora estaban los dos hechos un mar de nervios. Ignorando a Hugo que miraba el dibujo del refrigerador donde estaba unos extraños garabatos que representaban a Emma con su abuelito Gabriel.

…

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, y alguna imagen de Chat Noir, nuestro tomatito y Luka, sí, acepto a Luka XD, nada de tomatazos por piedad, y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
